wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ace-o-aces
Many of you have been asking "What happened to good 'ol Ace?. Well here is what happened (I'm holding the camera in this video). Ok, I actually just got really busy with work and stuff, but this makes a much better story. BTW, the footage is real and it really is me holding the camera in the video, but the shark just bumped into me. (Leopard sharks like that don't attack people). Ace-o-aces 18:38, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Talk To Me Immediate Banning Now User 96.61.76.117 and AreYouGoingToEatThatNuke? Needs to be banned now --Mutopis 21:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Who's In Charge? Not me. I have nothing but my regular super-goddess powers, nothing modlike. I think the Wikiality may have been taken over by bears. --Atenea del Sol 16:58, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Jeez louise, we really are being run by bears! Maybe Pro-Lick knows how to get admin powers - he was able to hack the main page to put up the truthies statuette back in Decembuary. --Atenea del Sol 23:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) You're the winner because Nobody else voted! I didn't want to be the replacement at the time (and for a while I was the only nominee in the category), so when other people appeared, I voted somewhat arbitrarily for somebody who wasn't me. And since that was the only vote in the category, you won. Isn't democracy grand? --Atenea del Sol 14:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Winner! 2009 Truthies Don't forget to vote! 2009 Truthiness Awards --Atenea del Sol 22:38, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back! Not much "new" to see, but check out the poll and captions page as well as The Oath of Truthiness!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:41, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Wikiality.com Home Office I started a new page, Wikiality.com Home Office. I was hoping to make it like a virtual "office" which means we can basically use it however we please. Post your ideas on the talk page, or just start editing. Enjoy!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:13, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Happy Holidays! PORP Thank you! Platform is much better.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:18, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Wikia Stats I don't think they keep track of individual pages, just the site overall. I could be wrong, have you asked any Wikia staffers at the IRC channel? Link is to the left, entitled "Live tube talk(choose #colbertology).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:14, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :FYI: here is a link for monthly stats.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:23, 3 November 2008 (UTC) FYI There is already a page for Joe The Plumber--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:20, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Miss You? YES! Good to see you back! Hope all is well!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:33, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :SHARK! LOL! After watching your directoral debut, I'd recommend keeping your day job! Just kidding, good to have you back!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:39, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Illinois Good job on Illinois and Chicago, and welcome to Wikiality.com, where together we can create a reality that we all agree on! We have few rules here, the most important is: truthiness above all else. Remember to edit with your gut, avoid all wiki-pedophilia and all our pages are Colbert-centric. Have fun --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:27, 19 September 2006 (PDT) 2007 Truthys Needs Your Votes The writers' guild is not boycotting this awards ceremony, you vote now!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:45, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Hey! Good to see you, hope all is well!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:05, 9 December 2007 (UTC) New Admins! We have two new admins: GlennBecksATool and Careax (check Wikiality Talk:Admin Board). Give them any help and/or advice when you can, thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:03, 30 August 2007 (UTC) You Email A wikiality email is waiting for you, please contact me for details.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:20, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :Are you on now?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:02, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ::Do you already have email?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:53, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :::Are you on right now???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:59, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :Please tell me when you are on, and give me a minute to give you instructions!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:20, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Pro American Brits Maybe we can make them a little more distinct, like, put a picture of a fat person, or Tony Blair, or change the text or something. So that it is distinct from the other one?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:13, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :I uploaded 2 pics that you might be able to use: * Image:GrandUnion.gif * Image:TwoFatLadies.png :Also, maybe we can change the language a bit to emphasis, the love of America!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:32, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ::Forgot another pic, sorry: Image:HamburgerFrenchFries1.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:04, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Head On I restored the page you deleted because it was only a sub directory, not a mainspace page. I think the pages are different enough.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:40, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Nathaniel Blake I found a really good pic for your page: Image:NathanielBlake.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:40, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :Also, here is a possible pic for John Derbyshire--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:55, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll see what I can do...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:20, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :::Image:RamboDerbyshire.jpg, here is one...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:10, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Heres the other: Image:NathanielBlakeWithBeard1.jpg, hope they work out for you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:29, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Debbie Schlussel We have a template for the Republican girls, called "RG" which stands for "Republican Goddess"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:03, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Stats Display on Main Page I like what you have now! We can have the word "articles" link to "stats" then use the random number templates (which are acting up right this second) instead of an actual number.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:29, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Email Did you ever get your wikiality email?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:44, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Admin Board Please make sure you check out the new stuff on the admin board--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:09, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Britney Spears Ok, I will unflog Britney, but I will keep a close watch on it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:01, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Admin Stuff BTW, have you checked out some of the new stuff we've been working on? Make sure you skim through that and add any of your ideas--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:28, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Britney Flogged The Britney Spears page was made a guy who made pages for the record company he worked for. I was going to wait a bit before allowing it to be reopened so it can be done properly--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:25, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :The page is not permanently blocked, but blocked to flogging. Once the page has been blocked for a while, we can reopen it for non-flogging material only. BTW I too live on the West Coast, but, like you, have no idea when Sports Center is on--I don't watch a lot of TV (or eat too many donuts or drink a whole lot of beer)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:32, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Try Explanation Merriam Webster voted "truthiness" as word of the year of 2006. When Stephen heard, he looked it up in one of their dictionaries (Page 1344) and didn't find it. So he suggested that the word "try" be removed and "truthiness" be inserted.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:24, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Catholic Saints Okay, I didn't get it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:07, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Hextop3333 Thank you for getting that one! Don't forget you can also send vandals warnings and block them for a week, a month or forever depending on how bad the problem is. Thanks again--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:04, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Random Templates I have noticed that some of the random templates will creates spaces after it posts the option, causing the templates to look funny, BUT (and this is a big BUTT), if you change the code of the template so there is no break between the open "choose" thing and the first "option" thing, and the close "choose" thing and the last "option" thing, the breaks go away. Just an FYI.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:45, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Um, you were working on one today (iraqslogan?) and I fiddled with it, to remove that weird thing that it was doing. But if NAMBLA is bad, I can look at that too...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:47, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::All is well, no problems. But I probably should fix the other random templates for that bug, I made a whole slew of them for the "State of the Union Bingo" game, lol--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:06, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Shepard Smith I found just the picture for your page: Image:ShepardSmith.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:22, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Not Gay Congratulations! You popped your template cherry! lol I like it, very funny and necessary.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:41, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :Oh, wait! You already made CIAEOM!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:52, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::And masterbation, don't forget masterbation.Ace-o-aces 04:54, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, you've been doing this for a while...I forgot all about that one...oh, btw, I made a "NotLez" version for the "boys" but I made the category: "Totally Not Homo" instead of "Totally Not Gay" so we can put all "those people" in the same category...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:25, 15 January 2007 (UTC) D&D If you go and look at that page, there is a girl working on it now! Go check it out. You don't have to do anything, I just thought you might find it funny...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:43, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Ha, indeed... hey, any help you want to give would be GREAT! Thanks for the comic! ~ user:St catty 12:04. 16 January 2007 Admin You have been here for quite some time and have adding nothing but truthiness to this tube, would you like to be an admin?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:41, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :You have earned it. Anyone can see from your that you have been posting nothing but truthiness. :For that you should be rewarded. When you find the time, you can play bad cop, or you can just help out by guiding the newbies. :BTW, we are trying to find a way to organize the work that needs to be done, so no one person feels overwhelmed or burns out. You can just help out by awarding people when their pages is to be "featured". We will have all that worked out soon. And when that does get figured out, how much official admin stuff you do is really up to you. :But I think you have done more than most, and very truthily, which makes you an admin in my book.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:28, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::Voila! It is understood that you have full powers of an admin, but that your have a life, etc. and will not be doing too much admin stuff until you get the time. Welcome aboard--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:57, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::Powers? Don't you know you can change the weather, change the sex of your neighbor's pets, and so many more things...ahem, oops, wrong group...let's see, you can now block people, and scare them, threaten them...but as far as what all you want to do, go over to Wikiality:Admin Board and see some of the things that need to be done (none of which are expected of you since you are so busy). ::Just check 'em out and say hello, post any ideas, suggestions, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:10, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Acquaintance of The Report Happy Truthy New Year! I made a template for Acquaintances of the Report called "AOTR" which you can use for any person or thing that is a friend acquaintance of Stephen's show.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:36, 3 January 2007 (UTC) CIAEOTM Happy New Year and LOL, I am going to clean up your pics. But, may I ask what your image manipulation program is?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:08, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :Public domain! Cool! Just make sure you put that in the "Summary" box when you upload. I'm still gonna clean 'em up, so, if you are still interested, I use the free GIMP, which was designed specifically for wikis, by nerds who play on wikis!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:17, 1 January 2007 (UTC) ::Better yet, here is an alternate EotMcert, which you can use for your template, if you want, Image:EmployeeOfTheMonthCert.png--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:38, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :::And here is my very first working animated gif: Image:CIAFlash1.gif (directly from the CIA "Careers" link!), which you can use if you want.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:51, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Loving it! --Esteban Colberto 18:39, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Samuel Adams Pic OOps, looks like I did it again...Image:SamuelAdams.jpg...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:14, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Dennis Prager pic Image:DennisPrager.jpg for you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:31, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :Hey! At least I didn't just post it! Give me a Break! (Copyright 2005, John Stossel)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:34, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Abraham Lincoln I re-wrote the article and nominated it for best re-write ... please check it out and see if you approve. ravman29 I am glad you approve ... thanks for the vote. ravman29 I am going to add a joke to your D&D Page So, don't take it seriously, okay? It's just a joke...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:12, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Jewish template Here ya go... Template:Jewish--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:41, 20 September 2006 (PDT) Iraqslogan IS BRILLIANT! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:51, 27 October 2006 (UTC) I "touched" your "Masterbation" Template Tell me what you feel, or revert the changes...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:33, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :That is the King of Masturbation, Michael Jackson!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:34, 28 October 2006 (UTC) ::Try one of these two: Image:Michael.png, or Image:MichaelBubbles.jpg.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:56, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Ellison Ace, I saw that you originated the (D-Iran) precinct for Elison's page. Highlarious! I lol'ed times that day thinking about it. Well-played, good sir, well-played. WrongOfTexas 06:50, 28 December 2006 (UTC) You need to specify an email or let me know... where to send you the details for your wikiality.com mail account. --uno 16:08, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Happy Hanukkah!!! Hi! Today it's the third candle of Hanukkah and i remembered that there are jews also in Wikiality, so since i saw in your user page that u're a jew, i wanted to greet u with a Happy hanukkah greeting and tell to have a nice holiday and don't eat too much Sufganiyot. Israeli oren guy 16:39, 6 December 2007 (UTC) For Remnants of Colbert Nation: Hey, what is a first-time author to do? I’m an old geezer in a young person’s world. I was profoundly affected by the passing of THE COLBERT REPORT – sufficiently so, that I wrote/published a small paperback (yes, in Kindle,too) that is part homage and part smartass and a lot of I really need to supplement my retirement benefit! It’s called AMERICAN NO-BRAINER: Truthiness, Justicity, and the Colbertarian Way – by Isaac Milhouse Bickerstaff. (What good are pseudonyms if you can’t repurpose them?) Here’s the important part: the Kindle version is FREE to download from April 1 to 5. (Did I mention that it’s FREE?) American No-Brainer is a survival guide for the remnants of The Colbert Nation…a tool box for those current and future one-percenters who want to spread the WØRD of Colbertarianism…a handbook for the Truthiness warriors in the growing struggle between good and evil, i.e., between POPICOC and the insidious Coal Bear Society. (If you don’t know what we’re talking about…well, these aren’t the droids you’re looking for. Move along!) --Webwanker (talk) 16:47, March 27, 2015 (UTC)